<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So long by CloudLeopard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561439">So long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard'>CloudLeopard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something intriguing about the new guy at Jimin's work. Not only the massive cut down his face, but the fact that he seems to know Jimin, when he himself has no memory of Min Yoongi.</p><p>What happens between them one Thursday in Jimin's dance studio just makes him hungry for more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve now started an Instagram account to share some of the visual prompts that drive my imagination, starting with this one!<br/>If you want to see how I imagine this Yoongi and Jimin to look, as well as a rather revealing fan art of their moment, I am CloudLeopardAuthorNim on Instagram 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that Jimin noticed about the new guy was the massive cut on his face, barely healed, slashing its way from the middle of his forehead to his cheekbone, passing almost exactly through the centre of his right eye. The second thing he noticed was the man's beautiful warm smile as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Like he wasn’t starting a new job with a wound that probably would have had Jimin whining for cuddles and attention for weeks. This guy must be some sort of badass.</p><p>When his boss introduces them, the last thing he’s expecting is for the man to reach for his hand, shake it warmly and exclaim,</p><p>“Park Jimin, it’s been years, good to see you again.”</p><p>Jimin smiles back, but inside he can’t make any connections. This man knows him? </p><p>He blinks and recovers, confidently bluffing as best he can, “Yoongi, hasn’t it?” He smiles, “good to see you again too.”</p><p>He tries not to look at the cut but fails while his brain is frantically trying to work out just who the fuck Min Yoongi is and how he knows him.</p><p>Yoongi grimaces briefly, gesturing to his face, “little accident, looks worse than it is.”</p><p>Jimin nods, “that’s good, it looks terrible,” he tells Yoongi without thinking anywhere near enough. “I mean painful,” he stutters out, feeling awful as Yoongi’s face falls before he can stop himself.</p><p>Before Jimin can dig himself even further into a hole, their boss whisks Yoongi away to introduce him to the others, leaving Jimin both confused and feeling like a total shit.</p><p>He wants to apologise to Yoongi, but he doesn’t see him for the rest of the day, or the rest of the week, and he starts to wonder if he’s even still working there. Maddeningly he still can’t place where they’ve met before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Its nearly a month later when Jimin is minding his own business in the practice room, taking a break from running through the new choreo when the CEO walks in, flanked by a very bored and slightly exhausted looking Yoongi. Jimin doesn’t move from where he’s sat, but the site of Yoongi, dark hair falling over his eyes, clothing smart but kind of dishevelled, makes Jimin’s dick give a little but definitely noticeable lurch, making him drop his hands into his lap lest someone else see. </p><p>“Ahh Jimin,” the CEO starts, “practising hard?”</p><p>Jimin nods, making a couple more strands of his blonde hair shake loose from his ponytail.</p><p>“Excellent, good,” the CEO tells him, “I thought I’d bring Mr Min by to see his work in action so to speak, you don’t mind if we sit in for a song or two?”</p><p>So much for his break. Jimin shakes his head,</p><p>“That’s fine, was there anything in particular you wanted to see?”</p><p>“No,” the CEO starts as Yoongi answers,</p><p>“Rain,” at the same time.</p><p>They exchange an awkward look before the CEO claps his hands, “Rain it is then please Jimin.”</p><p>Jimin nods, “the choreo is still in the early phases for Rain, but I will show you what I have so far.”</p><p>He gets up, wiping the accumulated sweat from his forehead, quickly stretching out his neck and shoulders, eliciting some loud cracks from his beleaguered body. He cues up the song and takes centre stage, waiting for the melody to begin.</p><p>He’s fibbed a little bit, he’s been working hard on the choreography for Rain, the song speaking to him, inspiring him from the first moment he heard it. No one had told him it was written by Yoongi, but that can be the only reason he’s here today, and for some reason, Jimin really wants to impress him.</p><p>He begins moving slowly, as the song does, letting his body tell the story. And as the song speeds up, so does he, making his movements bigger, bolder. His jumps at the peak of the song are a work in progress, his dance manager isn’t keen on them, thinks they’re too big, too flashy, and will take away too much from the song. But Jimin is convinced, so he leaves them in, let Yoongi and the CEO give their opinion. As the song tails away, he returns to his starting position, breathing hard, still fully in control of his body, pausing briefly as the song ends before leaping up and walking to the stereo to stop the track. </p><p>Neither the CEO nor Yoongi says anything for a long moment which is unnerving for Jimin, usually there would be something, a small applause, a smile, a nod. He steps closer to them, unconsciously placing his feet in relaxed first position, hands behind his back, still breathing a little harder than normal, waiting for their feedback.</p><p>“Well it looked good to me,” the CEO told him, “the bit in the middle seemed more than I’m used to from you.”</p><p>Jimin grimaced but nodded politely, “yes sir,” he agreed, “I wanted to try something bigger but as I explained before, it is still a work in progress.”</p><p>“I thought I was incredible,” Yoongi said quietly, his voice barely audible beyond their little circle.</p><p>For some reason, the words make Jimin blush slightly, “thank you,” he acknowledges.</p><p>“Have you worked out the choreography for So Long yet?” Yoongi asks.</p><p>Jimin nods, “we have, again there are still things that may be changed, but for the most part we are in agreement with that one.”</p><p>“I’d like to see that too, if I may?” Yoongi asks him gently.</p><p>The CEO clears his throat, “well I’m afraid we have to get moving, another time maybe?”</p><p>Yoongi checks his watch, “I have time now,” he counters the CEO politely but firmly, “and if Jimin has time, I’d like to see it?”</p><p>Jimin nods, “I’m going to be here for a good few hours yet,” he agrees.</p><p>The CEO looks between the two, and then gives up, “in that case, I will leave you both to it and go to my next meeting.” He reaches for Jimin’s hand to shake it.</p><p>Jimin bows politely but keeps his hands behind his back, “apologies sir, I am very sweaty right now.”</p><p>The CEO retracts his hand, “of course,” he agrees amiably, “carry on the good work,” and he leaves Yoongi and Jimin alone.</p><p>“So Long?” Jimin checks as he walks back to the stereo.</p><p>“Yes please,” Yoongi asks.</p><p> </p><p>Less than a minute into the song, Jimin realises he may be in trouble. So Long may sound like a fun song, but it has a deep pounding bass and the lyrics have somewhat sexual undertones. Jimin loves the song, but as a result of it, the choreography is a bit risqué too. It isn’t normally a problem, when he’s on stage it won’t be a problem, dance belts keep him securely tucked and restrained. But right now he has no dance belt, he’s in comfy track pants and a long-sleeved tight shirt, easy to dance in, not so easy to conceal any issues in. And with the way Yoongi is watching him, so intensely, the way that Jimin is body rolling and thrusting into his own hand, his dick is trying to make its presence felt.</p><p>When he gets to the second set of thrusts, a good minute and a half in, Jimin tries not to touch himself too much, hovering his hand close rather than grabbing himself. He doesn’t need too, his traitorous dick is hard enough now that he can see it, feel it. It's not completely abnormal, to get hard when dancing to something like this. Ordinarily he’d just ignore it, keep dancing, joke about it afterwards if he wasn’t alone, go and quickly jerk one out if he needed to between songs. But he and Yoongi are alone, and Yoongi has noticed, mouth hanging slightly open as he zeroes in on Jimin’s growing bulge.</p><p>By the time the song ends, Jimin is fully hard, there is no concealing it, no playing it off as his trousers misbehaving during the dance, he’s hard, it’s obvious. He has no idea how he’s supposed to handle this. He still cannot remember why Yoongi knows him, the only thing he can think is maybe they hooked up once when he was drunk, in which case Yoongi’s probably seen his dick already. But what if he wasn’t an old hookup? He can’t even slink out of the room, there’s only the two of them. He plays for time, turning off the stereo and subtly stuffs his hand down the front of his trousers, trapping his dick in the waistband, it doesn’t help much considering his shirt is so tight, why did he make these fucking stupid clothing choices today?</p><p>With a sigh he turns to Yoongi, who is looking just as flushed as Jimin feels.</p><p>“It’s mesmerizing,” Yoongi croaks out, looking Jimin straight in the nipples, unable to meet his eyes, presumably trying not to look at his dick.</p><p>“Thanks,” Jimin tells him, “sorry about the… you know.”</p><p>Yoongi’s eyes snap up to his, and he sees Yoongi gulp.</p><p>“You like the song then?” he asks boldly.</p><p>Despite his mortification, Jimin giggles, “yeah,” he agrees, trying to fight the blush off his face.</p><p>Yoongi stands up suddenly, making his chair scrape a bit on the wood of the studio, “you’re so beautiful when you dance,” he tells Jimin quietly but fiercely, walking towards Jimin purposefully and stopping directly in front of him.</p><p>He glances down at Jimin’s crotch, hand cupped between them, not touching, not yet.</p><p>“Tell me to stop,” Yoongi tells Jimin.</p><p>Jimin swallows hard, looking into Yoongi’s blazing eyes, shakes his head and takes the last little step towards Yoongi, pushing his crotch directly into Yoongi’s hand.</p><p>Fingers curl instinctively around his cock and it feels so fucking good.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jimin breathes, pulling Yoongi in by his waist, and presses his lips to Yoongi’s pretty little doll mouth.</p><p>There’s no finesse, no gentle little pecks, the two men kiss harshly, both wanting, and Yoongi’s hand starts moving, jerking Jimin off over his clothes. Yoongi is hard too, Jimin can feel it against his thigh. Hookup, he must have been a hookup.</p><p>Yoongi’s other hand moves down the back of Jimin’s trousers, grabbing and squeezing at his ass and Jimin wants, needs, more.</p><p>He pulls Yoongi towards the wall, letting himself be pushed against it, wanting to leap into Yoongi’s arms and wrap his legs around his waist. Yoongi is tracing a finger over his hole now, questioning.</p><p>Jimin pushes back against Yoongi’s hand, “please,” he begs against Yoongi’s lips.</p><p>“Yeah? Here?” Yoongi questions.</p><p>Jimin nods.</p><p>“Lube, condoms?” Yoongi asks.</p><p>Jimin huffs in frustration, pushing Yoongi off him slightly, grabbing his bag and pulling out both a condom and a smallish bottle of lube, so sue him, he likes to be prepared.</p><p>Yoongi laughs incredulously, “do I want to know?” he asks as he crowds Jimin back into the wall, pulling his waistband away from his skin with one hand and sliding the lubed hand carefully inside.</p><p>“’m not really in the mood for a chat right now,” Jimin groaned out softly as Yoongi’s first finger began to breach him.</p><p>“No?” Yoongi asked him, working his finger inside Jimin, “what are you in the mood for then hmm?”</p><p>“Fuck me,” Jimin demanded, his head thrown back against the wall, circling his hips against Yoongi’s, “just fuck me.”</p><p>“Not against the mirrors princess? You seem like the sort that would like that,” Yoongi teased.</p><p>“Cum’s a bitch to get completely off the mirror,” Jimin breathed out as Yoongi began pushing a second finger into him.</p><p>“And the wall is better?” Yoongi questioned.</p><p>“Ahh fuck,” Jimin gasped, “wall is white, so is cum,” he groaned.</p><p>Yoongi snorted, “can’t fault your logic there, how do you want this? Three enough?” he asked.</p><p>“Haven’t seen your dick yet,” Jimin told him before asking, “from behind?”</p><p>Yoongi pulled his fingers slowly out of Jimin, grabbing him by the hips and turning him around. Jimin could hear him unbuckling his belt, unzipping his fly and the unmistakable crinkle of the condom packet before the back of his track pants got pushed down, and Yoongi’s dick was there.</p><p>Three fingers were barely enough, Yoongi was wide, but he worked in slowly, carefully, pushing Jimin further open for him, holding him around the hips.</p><p>“Fuck, been too fucking long,” Yoongi groaned as he started to move inside Jimin, “feels so good.”</p><p>“Better not cum too fast,” Jimin grumbled, bracing himself on the wall and circling his hips against Yoongi’s.</p><p>“Cheeky brat,” Yoongi complained, punctuating his sentence with a harder thrust, “who do you think I am?”</p><p>“No fucking clue,” Jimin admitted without thinking, the dick in him making him to fucking honest.</p><p>Yoongi’s thrusts stopped, and he held Jimin tightly to him as he laughed, “bloody knew you didn’t remember me, what an asshole,” he teased.</p><p>“No,” Jimin whined, trying to get Yoongi to move.</p><p>“Oh, you want to get fucked do you, princess?” Yoongi asked him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jimin whined, squirming against Yoongi’s hold, “please.”</p><p>“How hard?” Yoongi asked, his tone softer now, “you still need to dance later right?”</p><p>Jimin giggled, “I can take it,” he told Yoongi confidently.</p><p>“Yeah,” Yoongi asked, thrusting harder again, making Jimin brace himself properly against the wall now.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jimin choked out as Yoongi sped up.</p><p>“Stop me if you need to ok?” Yoongi told him.</p><p>And it was the last warning he got. Yoongi fucked like it was his job, like he could read Jimin’s mind. Nailing Jimin’s prostate, bringing him to the edge, then slowing down, grinding into him, making Jimin want to scream out in frustration. </p><p>The third time Yoongi brought him to the edge and stopped Jimin legitimately regretted telling Yoongi he could take it, Yoongi was an intense fuck, and Jimin was beginning to think he was going to have to tap out. His body was running with sweat, he could feel it soaking into his shirt, into his trousers, dripping onto the floor from his face, and his dick was almost hurting with the need to come. When Yoongi sped up again, started nailing his prostate again, Jimin sagged to the wall, leaning his forearm on it, and reached for his dick.</p><p>“Gonna die if I don’t cum,” he choked out.</p><p>“Do it,” Yoongi bit out.</p><p>It didn’t take much, his hand around his dick, a few strokes later and he was cumming all over the wall in front of him. Yoongi didn’t stop, prolonging Jimin’s orgasm longer than he’d ever had before, thankfully cumming himself just before Jimin had to beg him to stop.</p><p>Yoongi held him close as he came, cursing out lowly, dropping his forehead into Jimin’s neck and breathing hard.</p><p>For a couple of minutes, neither of them moved, both panting, both recovering. When Yoongi slipped out of Jimin and he could turn around he almost laughed, Yoongi looked as fucked out as he felt.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Yoongi asked, smiling back.</p><p>“You can’t go back through the offices looking like that,” Jimin informed him.</p><p>“Why?” Yoongi asked turning to the adjacent mirror, “oh fuck.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Jimin giggled.</p><p>“Shit,” Yoongi said running his hand through his hair and managing to make it look even worse than before, “now fucking what?”</p><p>Jimin shrugged, “shower here and borrow something of mine,” he suggested.</p><p>Yoongi rolled his eyes, “and it's not going to look obvious if I go back wearing leggings and some ridiculous t-shirt?” he asked.</p><p>Jimin laughed at that, “I have normal stuff too.”</p><p>“How normal?” Yoongi asked sceptically.</p><p>“Jeans and hoodie type normal,” Jimin told him, “not like you can wear that anymore anyway,” Jimin said, indicating Yoongi’s now very damp work shirt and his black work trousers, now suspiciously shiny with lube.</p><p>“For fucks sake,” Yoongi grumbled at himself.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin led Yoongi through the door to the locker room and showers, stopping off to grab a couple of towels and his shampoo and shower gel, eliciting a surprised nod from Yoongi,</p><p>“Handy,” he commented.</p><p>They showered next to each other, sharing Jimin’s products, scrubbing away the sweat, cum and lube, chatting generally, until Jimin couldn’t hold his curiosity any longer.</p><p>“So how do you know me?” he asked Yoongi, “because we definitely haven’t fucked before.”</p><p>Yoongi smirked back, “what makes you say that.”</p><p>“Definitely wouldn’t have forgotten someone who could nearly fucking kill me with their dick,” Jimin grinned.</p><p>“I was kind of teasing you,” Yoongi confessed, we have met before, but it was a really long time ago, and you really were a brat.”</p><p>Jimin made a squawk of complaint, “when?” he asked.</p><p>“You were about four I think, your parents had an event at home and my mum worked at it.”</p><p>“I was four?” Jimin asked incredulously, “no wonder I don’t bloody remember, for fucks sake,” he told Yoongi, throwing a very ineffective handful of water at him,</p><p>“You’ve grown up very nicely,” Yoongi told him smarmily, laughing at Jimin’s offended face.</p><p>“Keep being mean and I won’t lend you any underwear,” Jimin grumbled before giggling too.</p><p>They dressed side by side, exchanging little smiles with each other before Yoongi had to go, and Jimin really needed to get back to dance practice.</p><p>Before he left, Yoongi pecked Jimin gently on the lips, “tell me if this is inappropriate, but would you want to go out for a meal when you’re done for the day?”</p><p>“We fucked in an unlocked studio in the middle of the day and you’re wondering if eating together is inappropriate?” Jimin sniggered.</p><p>Yoongi rolled his eyes, “yes or no?”</p><p>Jimin nodded, “yeah, I eat a lot though, don’t judge.”</p><p>“You work hard, you should eat a lot, I won't judge, I’ll even pay,” Yoongi assured him.</p><p>“It’s a date,” Jimin smiled happily, watching Yoongi leave, looking forward to later, wondering exactly how he was supposed to dance now with his sore ass and suddenly remembering he still hadn’t cleaned his cum off the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi is still wearing Jimin’s clothes when they meet in the reception area just after 6 pm. Jimin has showered again, and changed again, even though the afternoon's dance practice had failed to make him anywhere near as sweaty as fucking Yoongi had. He still wanted to look at least halfway decent for their meal. Jimin’s hoodie is blue and the one Yoongi is wearing is maroon, but other than that they’re identical, from one of Jimin’s favourite shops for comfortable yet stylish clothes. They look almost like they’re wearing couples’ clothes which is kind of ridiculous for their first date, if that’s what this is going to be.</p><p>Yoongi smiles at Jimin kind of bashfully as he approaches, nodding in acknowledgement and holding the door open for him as they exit out to the street.</p><p>“Anywhere close by you’d like to go to?” Yoongi asks, “you must be famished by now.”</p><p>Jimin smiles at Yoongi’s slightly archaic language, “I am,” he agrees, “there’s a nice place about five minutes away, not too expensive, and they give you very generous portions,” he finishes with a smirk.</p><p>“Lead the way then,” Yoongi tells him amiably.</p><p>They start to chat generally on the way, about work, about Yoongi’s songs and Jimin’s work to interpret his words and melodies into movements, pausing their conversation only briefly to request a table and then a little while later to place their orders. Jimin doesn’t hold back, and to his credit, Yoongi doesn’t react at all when Jimin orders enough food for both of them, merely adding his own choices to the ever-growing list.</p><p>When the food comes, Jimin stops talking entirely, barely listening to Yoongi, nodding and humming in agreement as he eats. For a while, Yoongi carries the conversation, as he eats at a much more sedate pace, savouring his food. Despite the huge amount of food Jimin ordered, he’s finished before Yoongi, smiling bashfully as he realises he’s probably made himself look like a total pig.</p><p>“Sorry,” he tells Yoongi, “I did warn you.”</p><p>Yoongi smiles back, “you did, and it's fine, you exercise an awful lot, you should eat a lot.”</p><p>Jimin grimaces just slightly, “not everyone thinks that,” he tells Yoongi softly.</p><p>Yoongi looks up sharply, taking in Jimin’s now forlorn expression, “is someone pressuring you to diet?” he asks astutely.</p><p>“Not anymore,” Jimin tells him, “I’ve proved I can hold my weight within acceptable levels.”</p><p>“But…” Yoongi prompts.</p><p>Jimin sighs, “the younger dancers, and the idols, of course, it’s pretty strict.”</p><p>Yoongi blinks, “you’re all fuckin’ tiny,” he grumbles.</p><p>Jimin laughs, “says you,” he tells Yoongi, “you’re probably lighter than me.”</p><p>Yoongi glares at him, “weren’t complaining earlier were you?” he growled.</p><p>Jimin gulped, his stomach flipping at the sudden swerve of topic, at the memory of Yoongi gripping on to him, and fucking into him relentlessly, he shook his head, locking eyes with Yoongi.</p><p>Yoongi smirked and took another bite of his food, and Jimin couldn’t take his eyes off his mouth, his lips.</p><p>“You still hungry?” Yoongi asked him.</p><p>Jimin shook his head again.</p><p>“You sure, you’re staring at my food,” Yoongi commented lightly.</p><p>“I’m staring at your lips, wondering what they’d feel like around my cock,” Jimin told him brazenly.</p><p>It was bad timing, Yoongi had just taken a sip of his drink, and Jimin’s words made him gasp, making him choke a bit.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell,” Yoongi gasped when he’d started breathing more normally.</p><p>Jimin didn’t get the chance to respond at a concerned-looking waitress arrived at their table.</p><p>“Is everything alright sir?” she asked Yoongi.</p><p>He nodded, “everything is fine thank you, I was just surprised at the wrong moment,” he glared at Jimin, making him giggle probably too loudly.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he squeaked out, trying to get a hold of himself, really it wasn’t very funny, but the thought of Yoongi having to explain to the waitress made him giggle more.</p><p>“Just the bill when you’re ready please,” Yoongi asked politely, “I think we’re just about done here.”</p><p>Jimin’s giggles died away, as he realised just how serious Yoongi looked, his entire mannerisms had stiffened up, worrying Jimin.</p><p>As the waitress left, he started to apologise to Yoongi, but he was cut off.</p><p>“You want that?” Yoongi asked him, “me, again?”</p><p>Jimin nodded, “fuck yeah,” he breathed softly, “why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>Yoongi shrugged, “haven’t been with anyone in a while,” he told Jimin casually, although Jimin could read an undercurrent of a story waiting to be told there.</p><p>“I want you,” Jimin told him.</p><p>A lazy smile appeared on Yoongi’s face, “how much?” he asked.</p><p>“How much of you?” Jimin asked cheekily.</p><p>“How much do you want me?” Yoongi clarified, his eyes now boring into Jimin’s.</p><p>“I’m pretty hard right now if you want the truth,” Jimin told Yoongi softly.</p><p>“Fuck,” Yoongi bit out, “want to get out of here?”</p><p>Jimin nodded, clenching his jaw briefly, trying to hold himself together, reminding himself that they were in public right now.</p><p>They paid with indecent haste, Yoongi forcing Jimin to let him pick up the entire bill, Jimin a little too lust drunk to argue very much, and then they were heading out.</p><p>“Your place or mine?” Yoongi asked Jimin.</p><p>Jimin groaned, “I’m like a good twenty-minute bus ride away,” he told Yoongi mournfully.</p><p>“I’m more like thirty,” Yoongi told him, “yours?”</p><p>Jimin nodded, preparing himself mentally for a long wait with his dick all hard.</p><p>“Unless…” Yoongi started.</p><p>“Unless?” Jimin asked.</p><p>“On a scale of one to ten how against a bit of public nudity are you?” Yoongi asked him.</p><p>Jimin’s eyes widened, “what?” he gasped out.</p><p>“There’s a park,” Yoongi started, “pretty quiet during the day, probably deserted by now.”</p><p>“You want to fuck me in a park?” Jimin wheezed out, his body nowhere near as scandalized as he felt.</p><p>Yoongi sighed, “I fuckin’ wish,” he told Jimin, “but I don’t have anything with me, could get you off though?”</p><p>Jimin can’t even help the little whimper that escapes without his permission.</p><p>“Please,” he asks Yoongi.</p><p>“Follow me then baby,” Yoongi told him, walking back towards their office building, veering off down an alleyway Jimin swears he’s never seen before.</p><p>The park is small, overlooked by an awful lot of office buildings, but its nice, and clean, a little haven amongst the skyscrapers.</p><p>“How did you even find this place?” he asks Yoongi.</p><p>“You wanna talk about that right now?” Yoongi asks him, backing him up against a sturdy tree and moving into Jimin’s space.</p><p>His brain goes blank, his eyes are firmly fixed on Yoongi’s lips, watching as Yoongi’s tongue pokes between them to slightly damped them, “talk about what?” he breathes.</p><p>Yoongi smiles, “nothing,” and he leans in to kiss Jimin.</p><p>Like earlier, the kiss is immediately intense, Yoongi’s tongue in his mouth, Yoongi’s hand on his ass, and Jimin kisses him back just as hard.</p><p>“Yoongi, what the fuck?” Jimin moans softly. He doesn’t care they’re in public, doesn’t care that there are hundreds of windows pointed at them right now, doesn’t care that he’s pushed up against a rough and unforgiving tree, doesn’t care about anything apart from the man in his arms right now.</p><p>Yoongi moves back slightly, yanking Jimin’s hoodie up high enough so he can unbuckle his belt, unzip his trousers and push his cold hand down the front of Jimin’s underwear and grabs firmly at his length.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jimin moans out, hands frantically copying Yoongi, getting Yoongi’s dick in his hand as fast as he can.</p><p>Yoongi grips him perfectly, starts to tug on his dick with confident strokes, and Jimin follows as best he can. It's all too apparent to Jimin that he’s not going to last long, Yoongi’s going to make him cum far too fast.</p><p>“Wait, fuck,” he chokes, hips thrusting into Yoongi’s hand, words not matching his actions, why does this feel so fucking good?</p><p>“Yoongi, shit, gonna cum,” Jimin sighs out after just a few more minutes, his voice pitched even higher than normal, trying to concentrate on jerking Yoongi off too. He swiftly loses his focus as Yoongi performs some sort of magic wrist action that has Jimin spilling on his hand, down his wrist, across the front of his hoodie and probably some on the grass at his feet.</p><p>It takes Jimin a minute to catch his breath, but when he does, he’s still holding Yoongi’s cock, not even moving his hand, and Yoongi is looking at him in amusement.</p><p>“Feel better?” he asks Jimin cheekily.</p><p>Jimin smirks and drops to his knees without breaking eye contact with Yoongi, licking his lips wetly before sucking Yoongi into his mouth.</p><p>The smile is wiped instantly off Yoongi’s face.</p><p>“Jesus,” he gasps out, grasping hold of Jimin’s hair tightly with one hand, holding his now damp hoodie out of the way with the other so he could watch.</p><p>“Your fucking lips,” he groans out as Jimin purposefully pouts around his cock to make them look bigger.</p><p>Unlike the frantic pace Yoongi set, Jimin sucks Yoongi off almost leisurely, taking his time, like he’s savouring every minute.</p><p>He’s good at this, so good that one bastard ex from a year or so ago had had the audacity to tell Jimin he wouldn’t miss anything about Jimin other than his blow job skills. Jimin had been tempted to punch him but had settled for poking his finger deep into the piece of cake the scumbag was eating, and sucking it into his mouth lewdly in the middle of the damn café. He marched out with his head held high, and he made it all the way home before he’d cried and cried.</p><p>A frantic moan and Yoongi choking out, “Jimin, shit,” brings him back to the moment.</p><p>He works faster, sucking Yoongi in deeper, twisting and pressing his tongue to the underside of Yoongi’s dick, teasing his frenulum, until the hand in his hair tightens almost painfully, and Yoongi starts to cum in his mouth.</p><p>He doesn’t mind the taste, but he wants to watch more, pulling Yoongi out of his mouth and stroking him as he continues to pulse and spurt his way through his orgasm. In the end, Yoongi has to beg him to stop moving, too sensitive to let Jimin keep touching, and Yoongi pulls Jimin back up to standing.</p><p>They’re both a mess, dicks out, hoodies striped and dotted with cum, hair in disarray, but they’re both grinning.</p><p>“How the fuck are we supposed to get the bus now looking like this?” Yoongi grumbles although his smile says he’s anything but annoyed.</p><p>Jimin giggles, “fuck knows,” he tells Yoongi, pushing his dick back in his underwear and starting to refasten his trousers, “but I’m thinking dick out isn’t the way to go.”</p><p>They both laugh then, loudly, satiated and carefree.</p><p>“Dick in it is,” Yoongi replies, still sniggering as he redresses too.</p><p>From nowhere, Jimin yawns hugely, “fuck, ‘m tired now,” he tells Yoongi.</p><p>“It’s the orgasms,” Yoongi nods sagely, “releases chemicals or hormones or something.”</p><p>Jimin nods like that makes total sense.</p><p>“Home then?” Yoongi asks him softly.</p><p>They make their way back out of the park and to the bus stop, they live in opposite directions which leads to an awkward exchange. But they eventually agree to part there, waiting on opposite sides of the road for their buses, smiling like idiots at each other between the traffic while they wait.</p><p>Halfway home, Jimin realizes he doesn’t even have Yoongi’s number to text him when he gets home like he’s promised. He’s an idiot. Yoongi’s given him two amazing orgasms today and fed him so well. It's early, far too early, but Jimin is starting to think he might just like Min Yoongi. He smiles for the rest of the journey home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I now have an Instagram!<br/>I'm going to be sharing some of my behind the scenes stuff, including some of the pictures and fan art that has inspired my writing.<br/>I'm CloudLeopardAuthorNim if you want to have a look - Yoongi and Jimin and their dance studio tryst are already posted</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin didn’t see Yoongi on Friday. It was hardly a surprise, their paths barely crossed at work, Jimin chained to the dance studios and Yoongi to the music studios. But he wanted to.</p><p>It was kind of stupid, they weren’t anything, two workmates who’d fucked and had a meal, hardly groundbreaking, but there was something there.</p><p>Practising So long on Friday was hard, in all senses of the word. There was a group of them in today, the head choreographer, himself, the two other lead backup dancers and the two idols that would be singing Yoongi’s songs during their tour due to take place in a little over four months. It wasn’t the first time they’d been in the dance studio, but it was the first time they were seeing the latest progress, and it was to be the first time they’d actually be learning their parts. As they set up for So long, with the head choreographer poised to take what would be Seokjin’s place, Jimin’s mind was already straying back to the previous day.</p><p>As yesterday, his body responded, only today it was so much worse. Today he can see the wall Yoongi fucked him so thoroughly against and by the end of the song he is ragingly hard.</p><p>Seungjun calls for a break, making pointed eye contact with Jimin in the mirror. Clearly he hasn’t missed the way Jimin’s track pants are obscenely tented. Jimin gives him a very tiny nod and flees for the locker room.</p><p>The toilets aren’t the most glamorous place to jerk one out, but he’s done it before and clearly is going to have to do it now.</p><p>He sighs, sitting on the closed toilet seat, shoving his track pants and underwear down just enough to let his dick free, to get his hand around himself and to give himself a reassuring squeeze, relief was coming.</p><p>The memories of Yoongi kissing him, jerking him off and fucking him played out in little bursts, making him groan out pitifully as he started to speed up. His eyes were closed, his head extended back just a bit, in his own world. He startled badly when a soft voice from way too close asked,</p><p>“Jimin hyung? Are you sick?”</p><p>“Umm, no,” he replied, recognising the voice immediately, hoping his fellow dancer would disappear quickly.</p><p>“You sound in pain,” Jungkook persisted.</p><p>Jimin huffed out a less than amused laugh, “I will be if you don’t give me a minute Kook, fucking hell.”</p><p>“Hyung?” Jungkook questioned.</p><p>Was the kid for fucking real?</p><p>“Jesus Christ Jungkook, piss off and let me have a wank, would you?” Jimin groaned.</p><p>“Let you...” Jungkook started, before adding, “for god’s sake, we’re at work.”</p><p>“Like you’ve never done it,” Jimin retorted, “have you forgotten the IU incident? Either bugger off or carry on listening, at this point I don’t actually fucking care,” Jimin told Jungkook, starting to move his hand again, letting out a little sigh of satisfaction.</p><p>He heard one more “gross,” from Jungkook and then the door thankfully shut, and he was alone again.</p><p>It didn’t take Jimin long to cum after that, whimpering out his orgasm to the thought of Yoongi’s dick in his mouth.</p><p>He returned to the studio to giggles from Hoseok and a little pervy eyebrow wiggle from Taehyung, but it was mostly ignored. He wasn’t the first, he wouldn’t be the last, and thankfully the rest of the day went off as normal.</p><p> </p><p>The weekend felt a bit weird. After Thursday he’d wanted to text Yoongi, nothing heavy, just checking in with him, wondering if they were on the same page. But Jimin wasn’t even entirely sure what the page was himself, or what he wanted it to say. But he wanted something.</p><p> </p><p>On Monday he couldn’t stand the uncertainty anymore, dumping his bag in the dance studio and slinking back out again before anyone else saw him, making his way to the unfamiliar territory of the music studios.</p><p>Once he was there, he was lost, no idea which door Yoongi might be behind, no idea if he would be welcomed if he found him. He hesitated in the corridor, wondering which closed door he should start with when one opened and a thankfully familiar face came out.</p><p>“Jimin?” He asked, “someone sent you up here?”</p><p>He shook his head, “I’m looking for Min Yoongi,” he told Namjoon softly, “I need to speak with him.”</p><p>“New guy?” Namjoon checked, “he’s in the second studio on the left. Is he, umm, expecting you?”</p><p>“No,” Jimin told him, unnerved by Namjoon reticence.</p><p>“Oh,” Namjoon started, “he can be a bit, umm, short, if he’s interrupted.”</p><p>Jimin swallowed, but steeled his nerves, “ok thanks,” he told Namjoon, “I’ll take my chances.”</p><p>Namjoon clapped him on the shoulder, “rather you than me,” he smiled genially, “he scares me a bit.”</p><p>Namjoon was tall and broad and Yoongi, well he just wasn’t, and the thought that Namjoon was intimidated made Jimin giggle.</p><p>“Good luck,” Namjoon told him before heading off down the corridor.</p><p>Jimin nodded to himself, walking to Yoongi’s door and knocking softly.</p><p>He waits patiently for a minute or so, but there is no reply. He’s about to knock again when he notices a little sign, instructing him to press a buzzer. Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity he does as the note tells him, flinching at the ugly and annoying sound that emanates from Yoongi’s room when he does so.</p><p>The door opens swiftly after, and for a second, Jimin can see exactly why Namjoon is intimidated. Yoongi looks pissed off, his eyes dark and a frown on his brow.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jimin rushes out, “I didn’t mean to disturb you, I just... well I wanted to... I mean,” Jimin stutters at Yoongi.</p><p>“You didn’t text me,” Yoongi tells Jimin, still not smiling, but he isn’t frowning anymore.</p><p>“We didn’t swap numbers,” Jimin told him softly, suddenly feeling shy.</p><p>Yoongi paused, and then smiled, “we didn’t did we? You have a few minutes?”</p><p>Jimin nodded, and then followed Yoongi into his studio.</p><p>He’s been in the music studios before, but not very often, never this room, but it’s clear that in the time Yoongi has been here he’s made it his own. There is the usual baffling array of screens and keyboards. The usual office furniture and files and so many notebooks. but there are personal touches too, a couple of little figurines, an electric piano, a really comfy looking black leather sofa and, on the shelf above his computers, some awards. </p><p>“These are yours?” He asks Yoongi, moving closer to inspect them, careful not to touch anything.</p><p>“Yeah,” Yoongi tells him, “little reminder to keep working harder.”</p><p>Jimin smiles, “your songs are so beautiful,” he tells Yoongi, quietly adding, “and sexy.”</p><p>Yoongi snorts, “sexy?”</p><p>Jimin nods, turning to face Yoongi fully, unconsciously licking his lips.</p><p>“You think my songs are sexy?” Yoongi asks him again.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jimin agrees, already losing himself in the sexual tension that’s suddenly surrounding them.</p><p>“Interesting,” Yoongi tells him before pulling Jimin in and kissing him softly.</p><p>Unlike Thursday, there is no desperation, they kiss slowly, savouring each other. But, as their kisses deepen, Jimin wants more, and he can feel Yoongi hardening between his legs.</p><p>“Yoongi,” he whines.</p><p>“Come here angel,” Yoongi tells him, pulling him towards the sofa, pausing only to grab a handful of something from one of the desk drawers.</p><p>Yoongi sits on the sofa and encourages Jimin into his lap. He straddles Yoongi, squirming to get comfortable, to rub against Yoongi’s hardness, wanting Yoongi inside him again.</p><p>Yoongi grabs his ass, pulling him in close, holding him tight as they grind against each other.</p><p>“Fuck angel,” Yoongi bites out, “more?”</p><p>Jimin nods, springing backwards out of Yoongi’s lap, out of his grasp and yanking down his leggings and underwear, before returning to Yoongi’s lap. He sits further back on Yoongi’s thighs, unbuckling and unzipping Yoongi’s trousers, keen to get his hands back on Yoongi’s dick.</p><p>Yoongi bucks up underneath him so he can push down his trousers and underwear, and then their bare dicks are in contact and Jimin groans out loudly in pleasure before slapping his hand over his mouth.</p><p>Yoongi smirks, “soundproof angel, you can be loud.”</p><p>Jimin’s eyes widen at the realisation and then he grins back, “finger me now, I want to bounce on your dick.”</p><p>“Impatient,” Yoongi teases, but he reaches for the lube and wastes no time in pushing his first finger inside Jimin.</p><p>Being able to be loud is so much better and by the time Yoongi is three fingers deep in Jimin he’s surprised just how vocal Yoongi is too.</p><p>It’s hot in the small studio, both of them are starting to really sweat, and Jimin reaches for Yoongi’s buttons to strip him completely but Yoongi stops him.</p><p>“I’m a bit marked up angel, best leave it on,” Yoongi tells him.</p><p>Jimin looks at Yoongi before yanking his own top off, leaving him stark naked in Yoongi’s lap.</p><p>“I don’t care,” he told Yoongi, “I have tattoos too.” He twists slightly to show the large ‘Nevermind’ on his ribcage.</p><p>Yoongi traces the lettering with his fingers, “beautiful darlin’,” he tells Jimin, “but I’m a different sort of marked.”</p><p>Jimin frowns but doesn’t push it, this isn’t the time for heavy conversations, with Yoongi’s fingers up his ass, working his prostate so expertly.</p><p>So, he drops it, for now, reaching for one of the condoms Yoongi had dropped to their left, unrolling it down Yoongi’s length, stroking it smooth and lifting himself off Yoongi’s fingers and down onto his waiting dick.</p><p>Years of dance have given him spectacular control over his body, and he rides Yoongi hard. Slowing down, speeding up, kissing Yoongi, moaning and panting as they fucked.</p><p>Eventually, it’s Yoongi that speaks out, in a desperate voice,</p><p>“Angel, I’m so fuckin’ close.”</p><p>Jimin drops a hand into his lap, closing around his dick, stroking himself to orgasm, letting his body clench desperately around Yoongi’s dick, pulling him over the edge too.</p><p>This time there is no handily attached bathroom for cleanup, they have to make so with a packet of wet wipes Yoongi has in what Jimin is starting to think of as his sex drawer. Jimin is still naked, and Yoongi still has his shirt on, although now it’s smeared with Jimin’s cum, and he has to ask.</p><p>“What did you mean by marked?” As they start to redress.</p><p>“Scars Angel,” Yoongi tells him, touching a finger to the one on his face, “this isn’t the only one.”</p><p>“How?” He asks Yoongi softly.</p><p>“It’s not a pretty story Angel,” Yoongi tells him, “and not one I’m ready to tell yet.”</p><p>Jimin nods, pulling Yoongi into his arms, hugging him for reasons he isn’t entirely sure of, “ok,” he agrees.</p><p>“What time are you supposed to be starting this morning?” Yoongi asks him, steering away from the subject he clearly isn’t comfortable with.</p><p>“8.30 am” Jimin tells Yoongi, reaching for his phone to see what the time is.</p><p>It’s nearly 9.30 am, and for a second he literally cannot believe what he’s seeing.</p><p>“What time is it?” He asks Yoongi in a tiny voice.</p><p>Yoongi looks at his computer, “you’re a bit late angel,” he says gently.</p><p>“A bit?” Jimin squawks, “how long were we fucking?”</p><p>Yoongi barks out a laugh before schooling his expression, “well I wasn’t timing us.”</p><p>Jimin giggled too, “shit, I’m going to be in so much trouble,” he told Yoongi.</p><p>He turns to head out, before Yoongi stops him, “you never did tell me what you came to see me for.”</p><p>Jimin’s eyes widen, “I was going to see if you wanted to eat with me after work tonight,” he fibs.</p><p>Yoongi smiles, “your treat tonight Angel?” He teases, “not sure I can afford to feed you every day.”</p><p>Jimin giggles, “my treat,” he agrees.</p><p>“I’d love to,” Yoongi tells him, “message me when you’re done?”</p><p>Jimin gawps, “I still don’t have your number.”</p><p>Yoongi pulls out his phone, “tell me yours,” he asks Jimin.</p><p>Jimin dutifully recites his number and smiles when he gets a text very shortly afterwards from a new number.</p><p>“Now you do. I think you’d better head back to your studio now don’t you?” Yoongi suggests.</p><p>Jimin nods, “yeah,” he agrees, pecking Yoongi on the lips quickly before he can change his mind, “see you later then.”</p><p>They smile at each other before Jimin leaves, and Jimin doesn’t stop smiling until he reaches the dance studio and hears Seungjun’s stern voice. And he swallows hard before he makes his way through the door to face whatever consequences may come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I now have an instagram!</p><p>Come and have a look at CloudLeopardAuthorNim</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>